The Beginning
by ryuzaki4
Summary: A crush n a friend is a marvelous beginning. TerraxVen


**Birth by Sleep was released a few days back and I can't help but fall in love with Ven's character. So I decided I'd write a story involving the new character; however, I also like Terra's character as well. Every rare scene between the two has slight affection and now I'm hooked on this warped couple. First shot at a BBS story since I'm not done playing the game, but I hope you enjoy. Slight spoilers in a way.**

**-ryuzaki4**

The high pitched shriek of the swing rocking back and forth began to drive on Ventus's nerve. Crystal blue eyes gazed up at the rusted chain that looked as though it could shatter at any minute. It was old, obviously, crusty from years of use with flakes of rust chaffing off with every movement. The bolt was probably loose and would collide against the rusted metal bar that held the swing inches above the ground for use. The blonde wondered how many times he'd sat on this swing, knowing that the thing would only creak under his weight, and shriek with every move it made. It drove him mad, the sound, but he still found himself picking this swing and rocking to and fro on the worn out, dirty seat beneath him.

His small hands took the chain on either side of himself and his legs kicked out in front of him. The action made the swing emit a large, hair raising shriek, but the boy chose to ignore it, continuing to kick his legs to go higher. He knew why he never sat on the other swing, why he always sat on the old, creaking one. Ven peered at the swing beside him and relented on the force used in each kick, causing him to go lower and lower until he was back on the ground and immobile once more. That was Terra's swing. Terra, a taller, athletic looking boy four years old than Ven himself, had 'claimed' the swing since before the little blonde could remember. Every time any child, pre-teen, or teen would come to sit on that swing with the brunette present was in for a beating, and a brutal one at that. Ven chewed on his lip. That reckless, powerful boy was his friend somehow. Some twisted warp of destiny must have brought the two together, along with Aqua, a motherly figure to Ven, and created a family type for the three.

Ven toed the woodchips with the tip of his worn out converse. Everyday, around this time, he'd come to the park to sit on his broken swing, wishing he'd had Terra's. There were only two swings in the entire park, being it was a small playground in a small neighborhood in a small town. Everyday, he'd come to this park at this time and meet Terra here for some alone time from Aqua. It was no secret. Aqua knew. Ven had his alone time with her as well, but at the school footballfield, instead. Both, Ven loved with as much love as he could possibly love someone. Both, Ven adored and admired as his idols, but only Terra was the one that he could connect with. A connection that was too close for others, yet seemed too far for the two involved.

Today, Terra was playing baseball at the park for the community game, probably hitting the most homeruns than any other player in the town. Again. Sometimes, Ven caught himself watching Terra as if they were the only ones around, as if the world would stop at any moment for just the two of them. This scared the blonde. He physically fidgeted in his seat before getting up, now uncomfortable with himself. He didn't _**like**_ Terra, only admired. Ventus only admired Terra, and nothing more. Perhaps he was infatuated with how manly Terra was. Ven, himself, was small and thin with slight feminine features, such as his eyes and long lashes. He had slight curves and large eyes, giving him a slightly childish look. He hated it.

The game came to a standstill after another hour. The last thing that Ven heard was a thunderous crack and celebratory cries from the crowd. The blonde smiled and looked up at the sky; Terra had won the game. He waited thirty minutes before rubbing his cheek and standing. His fingers were burning from the cold state that they were in, but he stuck them in his pocket, giving them almost instant warmth. It usually took Terra ten mintues to get from the stadium to the swings, but today he was late. Ven figured that his friend was flirting with some girls. That thought stung at the boy, though he wasn't sure why. He turned and puffed some hair out of his face before slowly walking towards the entrance of the park.

"Ven!" came the call from behind him. The boy whirled around instantly, turning to see his older friend runnig up with a large, sparkling trophy. It was topped with a batter, the stand green, matching Terra's favorite color. Ven tilted his head as Terra leaned over, setting his hand on his knees and panting. It was unusual to see the boy out of breath, since he was so athletic and whatnot. He ried to stifle his laughter at what he was seeing, but only put on a smile. Terra straightened himself out and gave a soft smile to Ven, sending a comforting warmth inside the blonde's stomach. There was a moment as the two stared in silence at each other, smiling and staring only, before the taller of the two cleared his throat and broke the gaze. Ven was startled by this, but flushed when he realized how long they had actually been staring at one another.

"Oh!" Terra held the trophy out, "I won this for you." He smiled, flushed, then looked away again, rubbing at the back of his neck. "I mean, for us.. It's for us to share."

Ven only smiled and gently pulled the trophy out of his friend's hands. "It's pretty big for hitting home runs."

"Yeah," Terra nodded. He started gallanting towards the entrance of the park, standing alongside the tiny blonde. It was slightly embarrassing to Ven when he stood next to his friend. There was a nearly a head difference between the two of them, making Ven look that much shorter than Terra. "You think Aqua will like it?" The question startled Ven, catching him off guard and slightly hurting his feelings. He had thought that the trophy was actually won for him, not for Aqua, nor for the three of them to share. Slightly broken, he gave a forced smile and nodded his head.

"I'm sure she will, if it's from you," Ven nodded, smiling. Terra nodded himself, flushing a soft pink. The blonde, however, dropped his head and watched the pavement move as he did. He was aware of Terra's feelings for Aqua, it was obvious whenever the three were together. What he didn't understand, however, was why, at this particular time, he felt hurt and unwanted.

The walk home was long, and yet short at the same time. The two boys walked in silence, only laughing whenever Terra would shove Ven playfully who retaliated with a playful hit to his friend's arm. The small town they lived in was a very small community, one where everyone knew everyone and, if they didn't, they'd get to know you. It seemed that the color for the city was any shade between orange and brown. It slightly annoyed Ventus, but he never verbally complained about it. Or anything for that matter. Buildings were tall and cast long shadows, and, from every window, no matter where you were in the town, you could see or hear the train from where you stood. It wasn't full of people, nor was it a lifeless place. It was a lively, rural area with just enough people to cause crowds at town events. Most of the streets, however, were run by the children, since the parents stayed home unless there was a public affair. The largest thing to happen in the town was a small competition where you had to obtain as many colored orbs as you could from your opponent. It was tedious and sounded fairly boring, but it kept the crowd interested. It wasn't home, though.

Ventus, Terra, and Aqua had all come from a different city. It was built in the mountains and seemed like a training camp for its dwellers. There was a large house where a man named Eraquas lived. He had adopted the three kids and taken them into his house. He worked them to the bone, but they became the top at whatever they did, with slight flaws in their personalities. When Eraquas died, and the kids had grown too old, the three moved out of the house, selling it to an old man who bent over and looked like a sinister elf, and moved to live in their new town.

"Hey, Ventus," Said boy blinked, mind finally traveling back to reality to look at his friend. The brunette laughed and ruffled the blonde's bedhead styled spikes before pointing to his apartment with his thumb and a jerk of his head. "You coming in, or what?" Ven looked up at his friend before nodding. Terra chuckled and mumbled something about the boy being spacey. The two entered the apartment, looking at the depressing place. It had no furniture with the acception of a bed, couch, and coffee table. Everything was starch white, hurting whoever entered eyes. Ven only squinted before his eyes adapted to the lack of color. Terra closed the door behind the two of them, the lock clicking twice before it gave out a soft clink as if a piece of it had fallen off. The two moved towards the kitchen, going into the fridgerator and grabbing the two leftover yogurts that were in the slightly warm fridge. Terra had only a spoon, a fork, and a knife as his kitchen utensil. He handed Ven the spoon after checking to make sure that it was clean. He took the fork for himself and the blonde made fun of the fact that you weren't supposed to eat yogurt with a fork. Terra tried to prove his friend wrong by shoving the plastic thing in the yogurt and scooping it up, but the yogurt slid through the empty lines in the fork, and back into the container. Ventus only laughed before he placed both of the two's utensils into the sink.

"We'll use our fingers," He laughed, scooping a glob of the treat on his finger and licking it off. Terra shrugged and dug his own finger into his yogurt. He sucked it off of his finger, letting out a loud popping sound. He and Ven laughed at the noise before they continued eating in silence, the only sound being their fingers scraping against the side of the small hole at the top of the yogurt container. After a minute or so, Ven looked over at Terra's yogurt. It was a soft blue color, making him lick his lips. He looked down at his strawberry banana flavored yogurt and made a face.

"What flavor is your's?" He asked, setting his down for a moment. Terra blinked before looking at the label. It was rubbed off, making it illegible.

"I'm not sure," He answered. He shoved his finger into the yogurt and pulled it out, holding it up to Ven's lips, "You wanna give it a try?" Ventus nodded and sat himself up so that he was a bit more comfortable. Slowly, he went forward and took the tip of Terra's finger in his mouth. His mouth sucked and his tongue swirled around his friend's finger before pulling away. He did that slowly, too, making sure to get everything off of Terra's hand. There was an audible swallow from his friend as Ven licked his lips, lifting his fingers to wipe at whatever spit was left on his face. He smiled up at Terra before rolling his lips in.

"Sea salt," He answered. Terra seemed dazed, causing Ven to laugh at the blank expression on his friend's face. The laughter faded once the look remained, and the brunette moved his hand to graze his knuckles on the blonde's cheek. A light air formed around the two, sending the breathless, lightweight feeling to form in Ven's stomach. It was quiet between the two as they sat still, Terra's hand on Ven's cheek whose eyes were closed at the gentle touch from his friend. Slowly, Ven opened his eyes to look into Terra's earth brown colored orbs. They were full of gentility, of affection, and that was inspiration for the little blonde to move. The movement startled Terra, making him visibly tense, hindering his movements. Ven pushed in closer, his cerulean orbs' gaze flickering between soft caramels and light pink, soft-looking lips. Eventually, his eyes closed and he stopped in his movements, waiting for Terra to move. As if on cue, Terra moved himself and closed the space between the two.

The kiss was gentle and shy. Neither of the two had ever experienced the sensation coursing through their bodies, surprising both of them, and leaving them with a longing for more. Terra was the first to deepen the kiss, tilting his head slightly to the left and opening his mouth. Ven responded by mirroring the other boy's actions, allowing tongue to scrape against tongue and giving the two a taste of each other. It was enticing to both, and still, they longed for more. Ven sat up, pushing himself forward to get more of his friend. Simultaneous to the blonde's actions, Terra's tongue wormed his way into the smaller boy's mouth. It first slid over the other's tongue before it explored the crevices of the dainty male's mouth. It went over every nook and cranny before retreating. Upon tearing away, Terra had sucked and pulled on Ven's tongue, emitting a long spit string between the two as the only evidence of their kiss.

Dissatisfied, Ven pulled Terra back, climbing into the man's lap and stradling himself. He pressed a foreceful kiss against Terra, arms going around his friend's neck, and hand losing themselves in the chocolate brown locks. There was a soft groan from the two, the louder one coming from the blonde, and they shared another passionate kiss. This one, however, lasted longer than before. With each smack of the lips, or thrashing of tongues, Ven's body moved rythmically against Terra's. It produced a heated friction from both of the two, but both ignored it. They were too engulfed in the other's mouth and tingling in their lips to focus on what was heating between their thighs. Finally, they pulled away simultanously, leaving Ven breathless and Terra panting softly. The first one to speak was Terra with hsi out of breath pant, muttering his friend's name.

"Terra, I.." Ventus bit his lip and his eyes slithered away from the other male's gaze. With a small smile on his face, Terra took the blonde's chin with between his forefinger and thumb, turning the boy back to look up at him. He leaned in and put another soft kiss on Ven's lips before pulling away.

"Have you always..?" Terra bit his own lip, afraid to finish the sentence. Ven nodded slowly, hands going up in front of him, one resting on his lips and the other in front of his chest. There was another loud silence between the two, this one becoming awkward and tense, the absolute opposite of the air between the two just a few seconds ago. Ven moved to stand, to leave, but Terra took his hand in a firm grip. His eyes shifted up to look at the small blonde, chocolate orbs silently asking for the blonde to stay. When Ven refused and tried to pull away, Terra yanked his arm, pulling Ventus into his lap and wrapping his arms around the boy, making it near to impossible for him to escape. Ven's breath left him as his friend set him in his lap. He was scared, slightly, but he felt incredibly safe and comfortable in Terra's arms. He turned and placed a kiss on the brunette's lips before leaning against his chest. Again, that all too familiar silence fell upon the two. Irritated at this fact, Ven opened his mouth and spoke.

"Does this mean we're..."

Terra nuzzled Ventus's head affectionately. "Yes." A fluttering feeling settled inside of Ven's stomach, making his face go pink and his hands persperate slightly. Another kiss before he picked up Terra's yogurt, scooped a glob on his finger, and fed it to his _**boyfriend.**_


End file.
